AD VITAM
by Ava-001
Summary: "For life." They are adventurers. Heroes. Legends. However, they are also human. As humans of this small world, they have their own stories, their own memories, and their own experiences in this wonderful marathon of life. The people of the 5D's realm have their own lives, and 'interesting' is an understatement. Rated T BUT there's swearing. Character/couple recs taken. One shots.


_A/N:_

 _THANK YOU for reading this guys! I promise it's not that bad_ _So, you might be wondering, what the fuck is a recommended listening (see below lmao)? Well, it's most likely my inspo for the story. Often, I write with that music piece so I get really in tune with it and try to personify that song into my writing! So, if you want, listen to it! It'll help you get a sense of the scene and how_ _ **I**_ _felt while I wrote, including the sense and emotions that I hoped to spark. Sometimes it might be a link to a picture, or a poem, or quote, idk. It'll vary_ _This one below is a personal favourite, so even if you don't wanna listen for the story, you should listen to it anyways because DVBBS 3 K, I'll shut up._

 _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of its characters, I_ _ **only**_ _own my OC._

 _Enjoy!_

F R E E

Akiza I.

Yusei F.

" _Let me out of this cage, so we can start breathing."_

 _Recommended listening: La La Land - DVBBS_

* * *

I stood up from my seat on the bench. The fresh, night wind blew through my mahogany hair. The scent of the water surrounded me. I inhaled deeply, my lungs filling with the pleasantly crisp air. Leaning over the railing, I gazed up at the sky. There was nothing really to see, the smog of Domino was really taking its toll on the air.

I sighed, a little disheartened at the empty blackness above me. Somehow, I couldn't take my eyes off of it. That emptiness, that dark nothingness, I thought something might appear; something that would change that nothingness, and make it something.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize the footsteps that approached behind me. After a few moments, I realized their presence. I still kept my eyes glued to the abyss above, acutely aware of the familiar person behind me. They stopped for a moment, and I heard a slight chuckle. They resumed walking, and soon enough, they were beside me. The person leaned over the railing as well, his arms rested on the metal bars like mine.

"What are you thinking?" Yusei finally asked after what felt like hours. He had been watching the Satellite from across the water, never failing to do so whenever he saw it.

I smiled, my neck was starting to ache from staring at the sky, "Not sure."

From the corner of my eye, I saw him glance at me, then up towards the sky, trying to spot whatever it was I appeared to be gawking at.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

He glanced back down at me, then towards his gloved hands, "What– "

" –What's up there?" I interrupted him.

He looked at me abruptly, slightly taken back, "Uh, well apparently, a whole lot."

"I wonder what it's like, to just jump into it. To get lost in it," I mumble, more to myself than Yusei. He turned to face me, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he stared up as well.

"To jump in, and just be free."

"Yes."

I finally let my chin fall, a pang of pain ran through my neck from the change. His eyes fell from the sky, like big, tumbling planets, down to meet mine as well. It was at these moments with Yusei that my head would falter and my heart would flutter. It was at these moments that I seemed to crumble before him: the moments where he read me as if I was a loosely bound book.

I looked down at my shoes. If I didn't break his gaze at that moment, I don't think I'd be able to at all.

"It would be nice to run away," he said thoughtfully, "maybe forget about everything for a few moments."

I glanced at his expression. He was staring up at the sky again. He seemed to be as entranced as I was. His black hair rustled gently in the wind.

"Where would you go?" I asked, my attention on Yusei and Yusei only.

He stood there for a moment, silent, before he mumbled, "Anywhere."

His voice was low and soft. Was it always like that? Was it always so beautiful? I can't remember.

I took a few steps towards him. I felt like it was out of my place to do so, but I did it anyways. He didn't look away from the night sky. I leaned my back on the railing, my eyes on him.

"Yusei–"

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" he interrupted. I suddenly realize has never interrupted anyone before. The urgency in his voice was foreign.

"Like where?" I asked quietly.

He grabbed my hand, and his eyes met mine. The bright blue was splattered in sparkles, like stars and fire. He grinned in response, and pulled me off the railing. I yelped at the sudden series of movements, and soon enough, we were running. Before I could say anything in response, I realized his runner was waiting near where we were standing at the edge of the water, by the wall of a warehouse.

Oh no.

Yusei looked back at me with a grin. He seemed ecstatic.

He let go of my hand and grabbed two helmets, tossing one over to me. In a flash, he climbed over the seat and revved the engine. I was standing there, star struck. Yusei glanced at me, his adrenaline was coursing through my own nerves; a contagious sensation. He didn't need to say anything, I immediately jumped on behind him, excitement pounding through my chest.

I brought my arms around his torso, intertwining my fingers and holding on tightly, even though we hadn't started driving yet. I rested my head on his back, feeling the rise and fall of it as he breathed heavily.

"Anywhere," he sighed.

In seconds, it felt as though we were going at the speed of light itself. We drove out of the harbor, and into the streets of New Domino City. Those bright, neon lights seemed to illuminate every nook and cranny of this concrete jungle of a home. We were way over the speed limit, the city lights seemed to blur into a light tunnel, and I could barely make out the details of the infrastructure around us. Yusei expertly swerved through the traffic and the many honking vehicles around us. I braced, gripping his chest, as we sped between cars, overtaking and zig-zagging to no end.

It was insanely amazing.

Everything seemed blue, like the bright aquamarines and whites of Yusei's dragon. Light reflected off of Yusei's helmet, making it appear blue under the blinding brightness of Domino city. It was like speeding through a galaxy of white and blue and black swirls of tinted diamonds. Had the city always been this beautiful? I don't know.

The wind whipped my clothes and burned my skin. I felt as though I could have fallen off the runner at any moment, holding onto Yusei tighter each time I felt that way. Yet somehow, this speed wasn't enough. It felt like we were both chasing something, and neither of us were doing enough to get there.

Soon enough, we were out of the city, and driving into the outskirts of Domino. When we merged onto the highway, it was practically empty. Surprisingly, it wasn't as dark as it had been in Domino City. In fact, the sun was still setting in the distance, leaving a purple-pink ambiance in our view. I stared up at the smog-free sky. I couldn't help but gaze at the soft, sweeping clouds with their orange linings and dark interiors. The streetlights flew by, and the dividing lines on the road seemed to mold into each other as Yusei kept driving at an ungodly speed.

"How do you feel?" he screamed over his shoulder.

How did I feel? I felt exhilarated, high, breathless, empty, overflowing, consumed by nothing and everything at the same time.

"Incredible," I screamed back, "you?"

Yusei hesitated. He doesn't respond for a few moments. I could feel his torso relax, his shoulders sank a little, and our spectacular speed slowed down.

We were driving at a reasonable rate now. It was as if we had sprinted away from our lives, and it had tired us.

We approached a huge bridge. It was lit with a thousand lights and reminded me of the ones in the movies. There were no cars now, it must've been, like, 3 AM. I looked up as we drove under the bridge, the metal beams climbing, soaring over us in all their manmade glory. Then, Yusei pulled over, slowly reaching a stop at the railing of the bridge. He climbed off the runner, carefully swinging his leg over such that he didn't hit me. He held out a hand, and I took it appreciatively as he helped me off as well. We walked over to the railing, and I gasped when I saw the view:

It was an enormous river. Below the bridge, gold-pink water seemed to extend for miles and miles, reaching an infinity that I was somehow drawn to. There were a absolutely no lights down there, just thick, black trees and the glistening water. I leaned over the railing, mouth agape and stunned.

"I feel free."

He had my attention. I looked up at the sound of his voice. He was staring at the water as well. I could see the gold swimming in his eyes like a galaxy. He walked over, until he stood right beside me. I felt chills through my chest as his elbow brushed against my arm. I felt my face heat, ashamed of my body's reaction to something so small and insignificant.

"If only we could stay here," I mumbled, lost in a sea of emotions and my own thoughts.

"At this bridge?" Yusei said, his voice had grown so soft.

"No, stay like this," my voice was barely a whisper now. I leaned my body on his, suddenly acutely aware of how tired I was. I rested my head on his shoulder. He didn't tense at the touch, and it was comforting. I smiled to myself as his right arm reached around my waist. He was strong and soft, present and fleeting.

Had I always felt this beautiful?

He gently rested his own head on my own, "You and me," he hummed, "we can finally breathe," his voice echoed through my body.

With the warm scent of the night air, the heavenly glow of the water, and the ethereal sound of Yusei's breath, I closed my eyes.

Free.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _So, you like? I LOVE COMMENTS so please, please, R &R babes. How did I write it? Did you like the themes? Character personas? Too many literary devices? ALSO, how about that recommended listening thing? Does it work for you, or is it too much of a cheese factor? LET ME KNOW! I truly appreciate criticism (preferably constructive tho hahah its okay idc any criticism I will take itttt) 3_

 _Next fic: a surprise! You probs wont like but…_


End file.
